


Go Out With Me

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Entire Karasuno team, Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, but like, in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wanted to date Kageyama. This was serious. This was real. And Hinata sure as hell needed help.</p><p>Written for number 30 for the KageHina Exchange of 2015!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Out With Me

Kageyama Tobio was beautiful in a way that Hinata couldn’t describe without doing the guy an injustice. Even by saying that he was beautiful didn’t quite fit right. Kiyoko was beautiful, with her long lustrous hair and superpowers that could make any person get flustered just by standing in the same room.

But any other synonym didn’t work either.

Take _pretty_ for instance.

Kageyama wasn’t pretty, because 1. He’d smack anyone who called him that upside the head, and 2.  The word really didn’t capture the way he made Hinata feel, with loss of breath and heart palpitations galore. Plus, Suga was pretty, but that didn’t mean Hinata wanted to date him.

Hinata wanted to date Kageyama, though. And mushy descriptions of attractiveness and appeal aside, Hinata honestly had no clue how he was going to go about wooing the tall, dark haired boy.

This was _serious_. This was _real_. And Hinata sure as hell needed help.

*

Yachi and Hinata were standing just outside of the gymnasium, alone in the dark that seemed to be swallowing up the entirety of the school grounds except for the odd glowing lights that illuminated the area around them.

The rest of team were off in the change rooms, slipping back into their normal school uniforms before making their way home, and these two first years were standing outside in the dark for no real reason. Or at least, it felt that way to Yachi, who had been waiting for Hinata to spit out what he’d been trying to say for the past fifteen minutes or so.

The red head took an extremely loud and deep breath before finally opening his mouth.

“Yachi, if you were going to tell someone that you liked them, how would you do it?”

Hinata apparently wouldn’t dare look up to meet Yachi’s gaze, and the blonde couldn’t help but look at the other first year with an expression of wide-eyed shock. Despite Hinata’s seeming sudden shyness concerning what he’d just said aloud, the silence that met him was apparently too much, and he forced himself to meet Yachi’s eyes anyway.

Shaking herself out of her moment of surprise, Yachi tried to offer what she could about love confessions, albeit her experience with such things was still rather limited.

“I guess I’d give them some chocolates...” Yachi trailed off, giving a half-hearted shrug before pausing.

_Is Hinata going to ask-_

“Really? You think that would work?” Hinata asked, head snapping up and eyes brightening at the prospect of it being so _easy_ , “Thank you so much, Yachi!”

Chocolates? He could do chocolates, no problem.

“Wait, Hinata!” Yachi called out, but the boy had already disappeared into the change rooms, and Yachi was left to make her way back to join Kiyoko, wondering if Hinata and Kageyama would finally stop dancing around one another and just start going out already.

*

Hinata could apparently _not_ do chocolates.

Of course, he _bought_ them with all intents and purposes of giving them to one Kageyama Tobio, but when he offered them to the younger boy during recess, he’d been turned down, straight and simple.

*

“Hey Kageyama, would you like some chocolates?”

The raven haired teen glanced up from his lunchbox with a suspicious look.

“Why?” He questioned, eyeing the proffered box of  sweets with unease and mistrust.

Hinata flushed, not really sure what to do. All Yachi had said was _give them some chocolates…_ He had no idea what to do next, and there certainly wasn’t any protocol for what to do in case the recipient questioned the reasoning behind the candies.

_Do I tell him I like him? Oh no, what if I’ve stuffed everything up?_

Hinata’s courage failed him, and instead of trying to explain why he was trying to give Kageyama a box of chocolates, he simply shrugged and looked away.

“I don’t really like chocolates too much. But maybe Noya and Tanaka would like some? God knows those guys don’t stop eating.” Was the reply Hinata had received a few moments later.

His heart had been crushed, to say the least. Well, no matter. He’d just have to try harder.

*

During lunchtime, Hinata had gone out hunting for the two second years, who were both notorious for standing outside of the cafeteria and begging passing students for money to spend on junk food. Wordlessly offering the box of chocolates _in exchange for advice,_ as he’d put it, the three of them made their way over to a secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria so they could _talk business_ , as the older boys put it.

It was whilst Noya and Tanaka gorged themselves on the sweets that Hinata had tried to give to Kageyama that Hinata brought it up with them.

“Say… Hypothetically speaking, if I wanted to ask someone out… How d’you think I should do it?”

Noya and Tanaka glanced at each other, identical smirks forming as laughter bubbled up in their throats.

“Finally asking Kageyama out then, are we?” Tanaka asked with a chortle.

Spluttering, Hinata gaped at his two senpais with a mixture of horror and awe. Was it _that_ obvious?

Perhaps his crush hadn’t been as discreet as he’d thought it was… But if that was the case, how come Kageyama hadn’t noticed too? Or… Or maybe he had, and didn’t want to hurt Hinata’s feelings by saying anything?

Hinata’s downwards spiralling thoughts that were growing in horror and cringe worthy embarrassment were interrupted when Noya said, after swallowing his mouthful of chocolate, “Buy Kageyama a heap of meat buns, and he’d love you forever, I’m sure.”

*

Hinata couldn’t do meat buns either.

See, he’d bought at least _ten_ to share between the both of them as they walked home, and all it had ended up with was two bellyaches plus Kageyama asking _why did you think getting so many could possibly be a good idea?_

All Hinata could really say for himself was that maybe he should’ve spaced out the buying of meat buns throughout the week instead of eating them all in one hit. Maybe that way, the both of them would be able to look at the meat buns without feeling sick to the stomach.

*

Stomach still aching from overfilling it with too much food the previous day, Hinata had skipped breakfast and instead hopped onto his bike and pedalled to school for morning practice, and he ended up arriving much earlier than usual.

Despite this, when he made his way to the change room (where he had been planning to sit outside waiting until one of the seniors arrived with the keys) it was already unlocked and filled with other, familiar sports bags. Furthermore, after changing into his volleyball gear, he could hear the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the polished floorboards of the gymnasium when he made his way over to it.

Sliding the entrance doors open, Hinata was greeted with the sight of the three third years already hard at work practicing. Asahi and Daichi were taking it in turns to practice spiking the tosses Suga was sending up into the air with the gentle grace he always seemed to have.

“Good morning, Hinata!” Kiyoko called from the side, offering him a kind smile that almost gave the first year a heart attack.

Suga was generally the one who was in charge of the keys and opening up the court each morning, so Hinata shouldn’t be too surprised at his presence, but all of the other seniors, practicing hard so early? Hinata nearly needed to physically shake himself out of the admiration that he suddenly felt for all of the effort the older students were putting in.

“Good morning!” Hinata called out in reply as he ran to the other side of the gym to begin warming up.

The morning swept past quickly enough, and before he knew it, the entire volleyball team had arrived (including one heart throbbing entrance that Hinata _certainly_ didn’t pay attention to. At all.) And practice was over in the blink of an eye.

Morning practices always felt too quick for Hinata, but perhaps that was the lack of motivation to go to class speaking. Besides, the only fun thing about morning practice being over was the fact that, after all of his classes were finished, Hinata got to go to afternoon practice.

Muscles only slightly throbbing (and the troublesome ache in his belly  finally gone after all of the exercise), Hinata was about to leave when he noticed a blonde figure jumping up and down, trying to attract his attention.

Dashing over, the first year found himself in the presence of _both_ of the lady managers (although Kiyoko was paying more attention to going over all of the notes she’d taken throughout training).

“So,” Yachi began, smiling knowingly, “Did the chocolates work? Are you and Kageyama going out yet?”

Hinata didn’t even get the chance to blanch, because whatever reaction had been building up inside of him was interrupted by Kiyoko saying, quite unfazed, “Oh, you two finally got together? Congrats.”

Maybe his crush really _was_ unimaginably obvious.

The redhead sighed and shook his head. “No, the chocolates didn’t work… And when I asked Tanaka and Noya, their advice wasn’t much better.”

Yachi gave him a sympathetic look, not quite sure what else to say. Until, of course, she did.

“Kiyoko, how would you confess your love to someone?”

Asking Kiyoko for love advice was something that Hinata would never have seen himself doing in a billion years, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and Hinata truly is _desperate_. Besides, it was _Yachi_ doing the asking, so it didn’t really count.

Kiyoko hummed thoughtfully, pinching her chin as she did so. “Well, isn’t writing a love letter and leaving it in a love interest’s locker something that happens on drama shows all the time?” 

Nodding in surprise at the lady manager’s wise thoughtfulness, Hinata’s mind started whirring with ideas on what he could put into a love letter for Kageyama. That was something Hinata hadn’t thought about, and it was one of the world’s greatest resources. _Television._

 

*

So, _apparently_ , Hinata really, _really_  sucked at the whole “asking Kageyama out” thing.

First, it had been the chocolates that he didn’t even like, and then Hinata had nearly overfed the poor guy (or at least given him enough meat buns to last him the rest of his life), but now… This.

Had Hinata had written a confession letter, complete with sappy feelings and heart-baring emotions? Yes.

But did that end up doing the trick? No, of course it didn’t. By now it must be some sort of law of the universe.

You see, Hinata had made one of the most _terrible_ mistakes he could possibly have made. _He forgot to sign his name at the end of it._  Therefore, when Kageyama ended up opening the locker, finding the letter, and subsequently reading said sappy and emotion-filled paper, Kageyama thought it was a joke.

“Who even writes confession letters outside of romantic comedies anymore?” Kageyama sniggered, tossing the note into the bin without so much as a second glance, while Hinata stared at it mournfully.

*

This seriously wasn’t Hinata’s week. First there was the whole asking-out-Kageyama debacle, but now his emotions were spilling over into volleyball, and he must’ve been hit in the face three times in one set today.

So now, here Hinata was, back leaning against the wall outside and taking a breather after Coach Ukai told him to get some fresh air so he could actually focus. The air was cool, despite the weather report saying that Friday would be warmer than the rest of the week had been. Hinata was almost surprised that he couldn’t see his breath rising up in pale puffs of air in front of him.

 Approaching footsteps yanked him out of his inner turmoil, and Hinata looked up to see Suga coming over, gentle smile in place and general relaxing aura hanging over him as it usually did.

“Are you alright, Hinata? You seem kinda out of it today.” Suga asked, settling down cross legged beside the first year and tucking his ash curls behind his ear.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Hinata mumbled, pressing his mouth into his knees.

Suga frowned down at Hinata, who seemed deflated, hopeless. It didn’t really look right for the normally energetic, joyful ball of summer sunshine that Hinata usually was. “You sure?”

“I’ve been trying to ask out Kageyama for an entire week now, but every time I try, I always make a mistake, and he doesn’t seem to get that I’m trying to say that I like him.”

“Well, what have you tried?”

“Everything! I tried giving him chocolates, I wrote a letter, I bought him a heap of meat buns… Nothing seems to work at all!” Hinata cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Suga scrunched up his nose as he tried to think just what kind of advice he could offer to the first year, and his face lit up when he was struck with the realisation of just what Hinata _hadn’t_ done.

“I think you’re over complicating things, and listening to what other people have to say too much.”

Hinata tilted his head to the side, more than a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“Have you tried just pulling him aside and telling him how you feel? Have you actually asked him to go out with you?”

Flushing, the red head shook his head. “Uh… No.”

“See, there you go. I bet you anything that if you just tell Kageyama how you feel, he’d probably understand right away.”

Hinata sighed and nodded at his senpai. He’d give it one last shot, and if it didn’t work this time around… Well, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

*

With the winter months drawing ever closer, riding his bike home was becoming more dangerous now that the roads were getting darker after practice. Even now, with the sun hanging just over the horizon as if it was being dragged slowly and reluctantly below the skyline, Hinata just _knew_ that by the time he got home the moon would be bright and luminous in the sky.

And even so, Hinata couldn’t help himself from wanting to walk with Kageyama as they both made their way to their respective households. Hinata could potentially save an extra fifteen minuted if he just rode off straight after changing, but instead he chose to wheel his bicycle along beside him as he chatted aimlessly with his taller companion.

Hinata couldn’t help wondering if tonight would be the last time the two of them ever walked together. There would be no going back after he went through with this, and there was a kind of daunting prospect to it. He’d never really made a choice like this before, so he couldn’t help being worried about it.

_What happens if Kageyama freaks out? Or if he thinks I’m gross? What happens if he laughs?_

These thoughts were running around Hinata’s head and making his heart beat thirty times faster than normal, and all the while Hinata was trying to psyche himself up into just getting it over and done with.

And so he halted, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, body bathed in the fluorescent lighting from the surrounding streetlamps.

“Hinata? What are you doing?” The younger boy had stopped too, confusion clear in his tone.

“Kageyama.”

Silence fell between them, sudden tension filling the air and making it hard for Hinata to breathe for just a second, before he screwed his eyes together, took a deep breath, and said it.

“Kageyama, I really like you. Will you please go out with me?”

And the silence just… Continued.

Hinata didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to meet Kageyama’s gaze, but he _had_ to. He had to know what the reaction was; he had to know why the quiet had become so suffocatingly stifling.

Kageyama was staring. His blue eyes were like windows thrown wide open, and there was so much _emotion_ that Hinata was almost startled. If there was any kind of reaction that Hinata was expecting, this was certainly not it.

“Really? You’re serious?” A soft question, almost inaudible.

Hinata nodded, his heart beating so hard that a rib-shaped bruise must be forming over it.

“Well, okay. Sure.”

Hinata hesitated. “So…  Are we boyfriends now?”

“Um, yes. If you want.”

And Hinata grinned, wide and bright, and Kageyama returned the smile in his awkwardly adorable way, and Hinata felt so overwhelmingly _happy_ that he could explode right there on the pathway.   
So all Hinata had to do to get Kageyama to go out with him was be himself? Surely he could do that.


End file.
